Prior art methods of concentrating solids in a liquid suspension are described in Australian patent specifications 576,424 and 582,968. The text and drawings of these specifications are incorporated herein by cross-reference. In that prior art, concentration is effected by a filter element that comprises a bundle of hollow, porous, polymeric fibres in a closed cartridge or shell. Polyurethane potting compound is used to hold the respective ends of the fibres in place within the cartridge without blocking the fibre lumens and to close off each end of the cartridge.
The transmembrane pressure differential necessary to effect concentration of the solids in the prior art is achieved by pressurising the feedstock which necessitates the use of pumps, other ancillary equipment and, of course, a closed filter cartridge.
Backwashing of such prior art concentrators involves increasing the pressure on both sides of the hollow fibres within the closed shell to a relatively high value before suddenly releasing that pressure on the shell side of the fibre walls to effect a sudden pressure differential across the walls which causes a backwash action.